


Churro.

by bakamura-eijunn (fairietailed)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, maybe someday ill expand on this, my first haikyuu fic!, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairietailed/pseuds/bakamura-eijunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo just wants coffee, but the cute barista seems to have no idea how to spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Churro.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic and of course it's Bokuroo. But I read the prompt and immediately had to write this because it was the first thing that came to my mind.
> 
> "imagine your otp in a coffeeshop au where person A writes person B’s name wrong the first time they order, so person B comes back to get them to spell it right. So Person A starts spelling Person B’s name wrong intentionally all the damn time until it starts to look suspicious because it’s impossible. To. Spell. Names. This. Wrongly. What. the. Hell."

The first time he orders his coffee, he doesn’t notice the barista in front of him.

He’s too busy looking at his phone, texting Kenma about some homework assignment that he hadn’t done. It isn’t until he finishes his paragraph, making his way down the line to the pickup area, that he finally makes eye contact with the person serving him.

The person in question is practically hanging over the counter, cup in hand, two-toned hair swaying as he nods his head back and forth to the music coming from the coffee shop speakers.

“Coffee for Kuroo, right?” He smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and Kuroo nods dumbly as he takes the cup from his hand. “Thanks man, come again.”

“Yeah.”

He mentally kicks himself for his lack of vocabulary as he leaves the shop, meeting up with Kenma a few blocks down the street.

* * *

The second time he comes to the coffee shop, he finds it in him to say something to the barista.

“You spelled my name wrong last time.”

He screams internally, glad he had the courage to say something, smacking himself because it was probably the most pretentious thing he’d ever heard.

But if the barista has the same thought, he doesn’t say so, and he only tilts his head in an expression of confusion.

“Yeah?”

Kuroo nods. “Yeah. You put two ‘o’s in the place of the ‘u’.”

The barista laughs, smacking himself on the forehead as he pulls a new cup from the pile sitting next to him, pen in hand.

“Sorry, man. I’ll take care of that this time.”

-

As Kuroo makes his way out the door, he sighs at the misspelled name on his cup.

* * *

The third time he comes to the shop, he marches directly up to the counter, one hand on his hip as he stares down the barista.

“It’s one ‘u’ and two ‘o’s.”

The barista stops the dance he seems to be spontaneously choreographing, putting on his best serious face and pulling out a new cup next to him.

“Got it.”

-

He shows Kenma the cup when he meets him, his misspelled name written in big bold letters.

“Kooru?” Kenma smirks up at him, and Kuroo clicks his tongue.

* * *

The sixth time he comes to the coffee shop, he doesn’t even give his order.

“You didn’t even spell it right at all last time. Who spells my name with a ‘C’?” Kuroo laughs at the barista from across the counter, who only shrugs in response.

“Your name is hard, man. What can I say?”

Kuroo laughs again, shaking his head and leaning against the counter, palms flat on the surface. “No way man. Plus, names aren’t that hard most of the time. Like, what’s your name?”

The barista smirks. “Bokuto. There’s no way you’ll be able to spell-”

“B-O-K-U-T-O.” Kuroo rolls his eyes. “It’s really not that hard, dude.”

“ _ Well _ ,” Bokuto sighs, leaning closer across the counter, and Kuroo’s stomach flips, “looks like I’ll have to step my game up, then.”

-

“Okay seriously?” Kuroo holds his cup out to Kenma, who snorts at the name on the front.

“...  _ Churro? _ ”

* * *

By the tenth time he visits the coffee shop, he begins to get suspicious.

“I’m beginning to get suspicious.” He says it as nonchalantly as possible, and Bokuto looks up at him, grinning.

“What do you mean?”

Kuroo frowns, though there’s no anger in the action. “You’ve misspelled ‘Kuroo’ in more ways than I’ve ever thought possible, and now you’ve taken to other names, too.”

Bokuto leans his elbow against the counter, propping his chin up on his palm. “Such as?”

“Churro? I’m not a mexican pastry. I think a few days ago you called me Caribou? That’s nowhere close to my name!”

The barista shrugs, pulling out a new cup and grinning. “Like I said, your name is hard to get. Maybe you should just write it for me.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything as he takes the cup from Bokuto’s hand, scribbling his name and passing it back. The barista nods, moving to make his coffee before stopping and frowning.

“You forgot something.”

“What?”

Bokuto holds out the cup a second time, smirking and obviously trying to hold back laughter.

“Your number.”

-

“Tell me you did not give him your number.”

Kuroo shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee. “He’s cute. And if he put  _ that _ much effort into a pickup line that good, there’s no way I could have said no.”

Kenma hums. “Fair enough.”

Kuroo glances down at his cup, Bokuto’s name and number written in scribbly handwriting with a poorly drawn owl next to it, and laughs.


End file.
